This invention relates to a discriminating apparatus for detecting the design and color features of a printed pattern such as, for example a note.
Conventionally, to detect the printed pattern of a note, the detecting field is defined by a slit S as shown in FIG. 1. The quantity of light from the detecting visual field is photoelectrically scanned, as the note is conveyed past the slit and then the photoelectric conversion signal is sampled to compare the sampling pattern with a predetermined reference pattern.
For example, when the printed pattern on the note is as shown in FIG. 1(A), the light from a to b of the detecting visual field S is photoelectrically converted to obtain a waveform shown in FIG. 2(A) and further to obtain the sampling pattern from the waveform. However, when the printed pattern as shown in FIG. 1(B) is scanned over the detecting visual field a to b, the waveform shown in FIG. 2(B) which is the same as FIG. 1(A) is obtained. Therefore, the prior art is deficient in that the patterns (A) and (B) cannot be distinguished from each other although they are obviously different from each other.